


The Long Black Veil

by RoriJane



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: AUish, Can you feel the PAIN tonight?!, Eventual Harumi x oubliette, F/M, Original Character(s), Rori wrote this, So if you hate it just know it wasn't Jane, i hope so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoriJane/pseuds/RoriJane
Summary: After losing their friends, Skylor, Pixal, Nya, Lloyd and a few others fight to save Ninjago.





	1. Fin

**Author's Note:**

> "It is such a secret place, the land of tears."  
> -The Little Prince, Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

His friends were gone.

That was what Lloyd was aware of as he jumped. Kai, Jay, Cole, the now baby Wu…All gone. Taken away like that, so quickly he could barely process it.

What was he going to tell Pixal and Nya? Or Jay’s parents and Ray and Maya? What about Skylor? It made him feel physically sick to think about.

Nya would get angry, she always got angry when she was upset. Pixal would cry and Skylor would get really quiet and not speak for a few days as she processed it all (That’s what she did when Chen’s death hit her full force) and as for their parents…Their poor parents.

This was his thought process as he met up with his mother and two friends. As he told them the horrible, world altering news. As Nya screamed at him and blamed him and as Pixal openly wept as his mother tried to comfort her. As he numbly stumbled down the nearby alley and threw up in a trash can before sitting down between it and a dumpster. As he shoved his face into his knees and screamed.

That was how Skylor, Isa, Ronin, and Dareth found him.

* * *

 

The advantage to growing up in a criminal empire is that it gave Skylor the ability to quickly assess a situation, make a logical guess as to what was happening, and act on it.

The other Ninja were either dead (she tried not to think about Kai) or dying. They needed to get their crap together quickly before Garmadon or Harumi figured out where they were. Lloyd was not in any shape to get people to do that and Nya wouldn’t be either, as she was the only other choice to be leader if the others were all dead.

So it was up to the four of them.

Brilliant.

“Isa, stay here by Lloyd and make sure he doesn’t run off and try something stupid.”

Isa, a dark haired girl with brown eyes, wearing a light orange outfit, and thin soled shoes (and also walking with a cane) gave her an incredulous look, as she was quite obviously physically unable to do such a thing. In spite of this, Isa nodded “Sure.”

After this was taken care of, the remaining three jogged down towards where the others were. Misako was still sitting with Pixal but Nya was gone. Ran off probably, if Skylor could hazard a guess.

“Ronin, you know Nya better than I do, so you can go find her and get her back here. Dareth, you have a few snacks and a couple of bottles of vodka in your pack? Sit with Pixal and try to calm her down and for pity’s sake DON’T LET HER GULP THE VODKA. Have her sip some slowly. I’ll talk to Misako and figure out what happened and what to do next.”

* * *

 

Nya was hiding under the dock.

She always used to hide under the docks when she was little. The sound of the water soothed her and it felt like home. She used to take Jay… Jay.

Nya stifled a sob and hugged her knees. Jay was dead, Kai was dead, Zane was dead, and Cole and poor little Wu were both DEAD. Everyone was dead and it was all wrong. What was she going to tell her parents? Jay’s Parents? Cole’s dad? What would she tell Skylor?

“Hey.” Nya jumped and looked up at Ronin. He was crouching beside her and was holding his hat in one hand. He was looking at her with a look of compassion on his face.

She blurted out “They’re all dead Ronin! Dead and Lloyd couldn’t DO anything and no one could DO anything and what am I going to tell my parents? What about their parents?” The girl began to sob as it started to rain “It’s not fair.”

Ronin simply sat down beside her and gave her a side hug as she cried.

Sometimes there was nothing to say.

* * *

 

Isa’s own mother had been killed in all this. Mom was dead after surviving Chen’s Island, ghosts, and vermillion warriors. Dad had died long before that at the ‘hands’ of Clouse’s snake and Isa was alone.

She took a shaky breath and looked down at this guy. He must have lost everything. The former diviner knew what that was like. Losing people was horrible, unfair, all kinds of awful.

However, she had no idea what to do. When people died on Chen’s Island, you grieved privately and alone. No one comforted you.

Like Skylor, Isa was raised on Chen’s Island. Unlike Skylor, she was not good at acting on instinct or assessing the situation. Her instinct was to keep her head down, her voice respectful, and her predictions as much in Chen’s favor as possible (even at the end of it all).

Isa had been raised as a diviner for Chen, as well as a sort of handmaid to Skylor when the situation called for it. (Although, during tournaments, she was instructed to NOT speak to Skylor. Might look weird if ‘The Help’ was friendly with a supposed ‘contestant’).

She was NOT raised to deal with traumatized grieving people. She also didn’t even KNOW this guy and had no idea how to talk to him.

“Um…” she awkwardly sat down beside Lloyd, laying her cane across her lap as she did so, and patted his back twice before quickly withdrawing her hand “I’m sorry about your friends.” Nothing. Just more crying. Great.

What helped her after dad died…FOOD! That was it.

Isa took an apple and a flask of wine out of her bag. She took her knife from her belt and started to peel it and cut up the pieces. When she had finished, Isa cleared her throat “Ahem.” Nothing. “AHEM.”

Lloyd’s head shot up and he looked at her. He stared for a moment and then asked: “Who the hell are you?”

“Isa, I’m Skylor’s friend” She placed some apples on his leg “Have some apples and some wine, when you’re ready.”

“I don’t want them.”

“I’m not asking. Have. Some. Apples. And maybe wine. If you want any.”

The former Green Ninja glared at her. Isa looked impassively back before saying “Well?” Lloyd ate the apples. He had the feeling Isa wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

He took a sip of wine before giving it back to the smaller girl “This is good wine.” Isa took a sip before replying, as she put away her knife and the wine “Its Huckleberry Wine. From the fields on the island. Very sweet, it’s almost unbearable.”

“Oh. I didn’t know people grew things on the island.”

The former Diviner shrugged “Now they do. Before everybody depended on imports but now it’s pretty independent. At least food wise.” 

They sat there in silence before Lloyd stood up and helped Isa up “Thanks for that.” 

"Yep. Skylor's down that way."


	2. Takeko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break from Lloyd and Co. 
> 
> Ninjagan Refugees try to figure out their next move. It goes about as well as you can expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mention of people being buried alive, just as a warning.
> 
> “It is a curious thing, Harry, but perhaps those who are best suited to power are those who have never sought it. Those who, like you, have leadership thrust upon them, and take up the mantle because they must, and find to their own surprise that they wear it well.”   
> ― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

_**Ninjago West Coast: Mer.** _

Word got around quickly that nearly all of the Ninja had been killed, maybe even the Green Ninja, and that Garmadon was making the rounds and taking over cities and villages with little more than a thought. Refugees from the few places that had chosen to resist were fleeing to the coast and the prognosis was not good: weapons didn't scratch Garmadon, the SOG was terrorizing and enslaving anyone not fast enough to get away, and the governing bodies had either become loyal to Garmadon or died violent deaths.

The coastal city of Mer would probably be the last place Garmadon would go. It wasn't terribly big, not as well known as some of the other places, and was never a very wealthy place. The refugees had some time.

Time that they were wasting on a debate on what to do next.

An angry red-bearded man wielding a pitchfork jumped up onto a stack of crab cages and shouted "We should fight! Freedom or death!" A ragged cheer rose up from some in the crowd, though most people ignored him.

With the exception of a little old lady, who was sitting underneath the man and knitting as her grandson muffled his sobs by pressing his face into his stuffed dog "Death more likely."

The man glared at her "Excuse me, Mamie?"

"Do I stutter James? There are literally a hundred better options than what you're offering! We could get on a ship for one, we are in an FSM damned seaport!"

James snapped "But we could starve to death on a boat or sink in a storm or die of scurvy! It's better to fight!"

Mamie rolled her eyes and listed off her fingers "Chen's Island, Lighthouse Island, and the Dark Side of Ninjago are all places that exist in the sea and going to them could give us more time to come up with a more concrete plan."

The postman raised his hand "Also, the mountains and wilderness are also things that exist so we could just go there-"

A young nun with black hair and glasses interrupted "Our nunnery was set in Wahea Mountain and Garmadon tore it up and buried most of my sisters alive, so the mountains aren't the best place to go."

Another nun added "And unless we can all learn how to cover our tracks in the next few days, they could follow us into the wilderness. Mamie is right, the sea might be our best bet."

"NO RUNNING AWAY! FREEDOM OR DEATH! FREEDOM OR DEATH! FREEDOM OR DEATH!"

The bespectacled nun pleaded "But what about the injured, the children, the old? They can't fight! Heck, I can't fight!"

James ignored her and screamed in a frenzy "FREEDOM OR DEATH! FREEDOM OR DEATH!"

Soon the whole crowd was chanting. The Nun ran away and intreated people for help as she ran.

* * *

 

 As the chant was sent up, Takeko wondered what god or goddess though THIS would be funny. 

Takeko was minor Ninjagan nobility, though she certainly didn't look it. When she fled her home it had been the dead of night and she had been only wearing her nightgown and a robe, the only thing she had managed to rescue was her mother's Tessan Fan.  Now she was wearing a light brown two-piece Cheongsam and thin-soled shoes with her black-brown hair done in a simple braid and she wore no makeup.

The nun with glasses and her friend  barged into her room and locked eyes with her. The bispectacled nun pointed at Takeko  "You! You're royalty, aren't you?! Do something!"

Takeko looked around and realized that the nun was speaking to her "I'm sorry?"

The other much younger,girl marched up to the noblewoman and grabbed her firmly by her shoulders "They won't LISTEN to us! Garmadon is coming and we need to DO something and I don't know what!"

Takeko pushed the nun's hands off "Look, I'm just minor nobility. I have no real authority-"

"We are going to DIE!"

Takeko stared in horror as the younger nun began to cry "Please stop...I can't do anything..."

Then the bispectacled Nun spoke in a scared voice as she hugged her friend:

"We don't want to die like the others did. Please do something."

Takeko looked at the younger nun as she sobbed. Something deep inside her cracked.

She stood up, taking her fan with her, and swept past them out into the crowd.

* * *

 

Takeko walked up behind a sailor and whirled him around "You."

"Um..."

She ordered with more authority than she felt "Get the injured, the children, the old, and those two nuns onto as many ships as it takes and set off to Chen's Island or Lighthouse Island. If you find someplace else that will work too."

The sailor looked uncertainly towards James who seemed to have become the leader "But..."

"You can't depend on him! You have a family?"

The sailor nodded along with several others who had congregated around the pair.

"You have children? Do you want to see them grow up?"

After the next nod of affirmation, Takeko snapped "Then DO something about it! We can't depend on people like James to make good desicions!"

"Aye, aye Miss!"

The sailors raced around to follow the orders as Takeko made her way over to James.

She stepped up to the cages ' _This is crazy.'_

She shoved James off and stepped on ' _They aren't going to listen.'_

Then Takeko felt her fan and thought with grim cetainity as she viewed the crowd before she spoke:

_'They'd better.'_

 

"Anyone who wants to stay and fight, go to the left! Anyone who wants to get on the boats, go the right!" She gestured to a redheaded nun who she had noticed orginizing the sailors for her  "Sister..?"

"Agnes."

"Sister Agnes will act as leader on the boats! I will stay here and organize whoever wants to fight! Any questions?"

James protested "Who made you leader? I was the leader!"

Takeko pointed her open fan at him and snapped "I made me leader because you don't have the sense that the gods gave geese! If you have a problem, there's a damned boat leaving in an hour!"

James looked unimpressed "That's just a fan-"

The noblewoman used the edge of the fan to lightly cut his forehead just above his left eye "And?"

"Yes Ma'am. I'm on the first one out!"

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title to the story has been changed. 
> 
> Nun's Habits: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e8/a8/4f/e8a84fa163d7cd1348c3e88f9fe84f23.jpg


End file.
